


A Brother Behind Me

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu is kind a dick, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, From high school to adulthood, High school engagment, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miyas have a big house, Osamu is afraid of thunderstorms, Osamu treats Atsumu's wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi (unrequited), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A Brother Behind Me

"Are ya feelin' all right now? Want some cocoa?" Atsumu asks his currently petrified younger brother who's wrapped up in a giant comforter with headphones on that are playing soothing music. Osamu shakes his head slowly, a few fat tears falling down his face. He jumps into Atsumu's arms when another crack of thunder explodes and the rain turns harsher. "Such a baby in yer second year of high school," Atsumu whispers, running his fingers through Osamu's hair, "but I guess I don't hate this side of ya."

_ "Nennen yo, Okorori yo.." _

Osamu lays his head in Atsumu's chest and listens to his older brother's steady heartbeat, much slower than his is right now.

_ "Suya suya to, Oyasuminasai..." _

A pair of chapped lips come in brief but soft contact with Osamu's forehead. "Please make it stop. I hate the sounds!" He begs but his tears have already stopped due to the melodic voice singing him a lullaby.

_ "Nennen yo, Okorori yo..." _

Osamu starts to calm down a bit upon hearing the next lines of the lullaby with the unknown name.

_ "Yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni..." _

Another roll of thunder booms outside of the window, shaking the teens' ears. Osamu squeezes his older brother tighter and starts sobbing again.

_ "Kamisama arigatou..." _

"I’m sorry I was ever mean to you...! Please don’t hate me, oniichan." Atsumu smiles at the name his shaky and vulnerable younger called him.

_ "Angel mou, arigatou..." _

"I love you, oniichan. I promise I do," Osamu whispers, seeming to have calmed down quite a bit now.

_ "Nennen yo, Okorori yo..." _

Atsumu cups Osamu's face with both of his hands and bring him closer to give him a kunik (An Eskimo kiss if you will but I'm indigenous and take offence to the term) earning a small noise of annoyance from him.

_ "Mama no mune de oyasuminasai..." _

"Bleh. I take back what I said about loving you," Osamu mutters, hearing that the storm has stopped due to lack of the sound of rain beating against the house. He throws Atsumu his comforter that’s now emitting his own scent and looks at the bedroom door as if hesitating to get up and leave.

Because he is.

"Are ya waitin' for me to say ya can sleep here for the night?" Atsumu inquires teasingly with a little peck to his brother's soft cheek, making Osamu heat up out of embarrassment. "Y-Yes please..." Osamu lays back down on the bed while Atsumu turns around and allows Osamu to spoon him (non-sexual and non-romantic). "Seriously, I can't imagine ya bein' able to find a girlfriend or boyfriend when yer this attached to me. But I guess ya never show anyone this side of ya at school."

"Quit talking or else I'll let go of you."

"Ya wouldn't. Ya love spoonin' me."

"..."

"HAH!"

"Quit bugging me since you know I know about your crush on that "Omi-Omi" guy."

"Th-That was since you wanted to snoop on my phone! Oh and listen, he's comin' over  'morrow. Make a good impression."

"Fake school personality?"

"If ya do that I will personally ship ya to Egypt."

"But if I act like this I'll be too clingy..."

"Why so worried?"

"I...do not want to mess it up for you."

"Well aren't ya just the sweetest? Come on, you'll be just fine, baby bro."

"Mmhm."

Osamu's nails dig into the wooden beam he's peeking out from behind while watching his older brother open the front door. A male with thick black, wavy hair, and two beauty marks walks in with an indifferent expression on his face. "Omi-Omi~ I'm so glad you came! Though, didn't know a clean freak like you could wear casual," Atsumu teases. The male opposite him gives him a small glare but his face softens right after.

Atsumu does something he did not mention last night. He turns around and says, "'Samu, I'm headin' out. Watch the house, 'kay?"

_ Click. _

The sound of the door closing echoes in Osamu's head. Wasn't he supposed to meet Atsumu's crush? Weren't they going to stay? Osamu shakes his head. It's fine. Being clingy 24/7 can get annoying, even to your own family. Though, now he's alone and he'd rather not be so he calls up a friend from his class and on the same volleyball team.

The phone only rings once before the person on the other side picks up. "Hello?"  _ "Arghh it's noon. Way too early for me to feel your loneliness emitting from the phone. Go and cuddle with Atsumu or something."  _ "He's on a date or something."  _ "..."  _ "Right, I'll hang up--"  _ "I'm on my way."  _ The call ends.

It only takes about five minutes before there's knocking at the front door of the Miya household. Osamu opens the door to see Suna standing there with a box of doughnuts from Osamu’s favourite bakery and a slightly worried look on his face. “I know I’m not your “beloved” brother, and I’m glad I’m not his personality is fucking horrible, but you can do the same things you do to him to me. It’s whatever makes you feel better, Osamu,” he mumbles with the slightest tint of pink on his face.

Suna and Osamu both sit together in the den under a blanket while watching boring movies on the TV and eating the doughnuts. “What’s the guy’s name? Is he a volleyball player?” Osamu moves closer to Suna and lays his head on his shoulder. “I don’t know. They left quickly.” Suna makes a noise of understanding then put his hand up into Osamu’s hair unconsciously. “Oh-- sorry…” He whispers but Osamu doesn’t reject his hand so he runs it through his soft, grey locks.

“I’ve had a feeling you want to tell me something for a while now. Just say it,” Osamu tells Suna. “Fine fine. Turn this way.” Osamu does as told and now both of them are sitting on the couch seiza and facing each other.

“Does it have to always be Atsumu?”

Osamu tilts his head to the side. “The one that you can trust with this side of you. The one you can be comfortable with. I want you to do that with me. Umm… you know, falling asleep in each other’s arms and...and kissing each other whenever we see each other…” At this point, Suna is flushed and embarrassed, “I’m jealous of Atsumu. I want you to love me too. Rely on me.”

There’s one heartbeat that manages to escape before Osamu nods and looks to the side.

“‘Samu! I’m back! And- oh, Suna’s shoes so guess he’s here too...” Atsumu and his date enter from the front entrance-way. “Omi-Omi, come with me. I want ya ta meet some people. I’ll get started on dinner right after, ‘kay? Stay awhile,” Atsumu offers then pulls his indifferent crush along.

Once the two are in the den Atsumu brings himself and his guest to the couch opposite Osamu and Suna. “Good evening, Suna,” Atsumu greets with a smile that Suna calls bullshit on. “Good evening,” he mumbles, putting an arm around Osamu’s waist. “This is Sakusa Kiyoomi. Omi-Omi, that’s my younger twin Osamu and his friend Suna Rintarou.” Osamu waves and Suna copies a little bit reluctantly. “Oh and he’s yer senpai. Be respectful, Suna,” Atsumu warns. “That nickname you gave him sure as hell ain’t respectful so there.” A smile ghosts over Sakusa’s face when he listens to his kouhais argue. “You guys can continue to hang. Suna and I will make dinner,” Osamu says then grabs Suna’s hand and rushes out of the room before an argument can break out.

Osamu closes the door of the den and starts to walk down the hall until Suna pulls his arm. The two share a look. Osamu confused and Suna ready for mischief. “Suna,” he whispers. “Let’s just listen for a bit. I want dirt on your brother,” Suna hisses then tip-toes back to the den door. Osamu hesitantly follows and put his ear up against the door.

_ “What are you apologising for?” _

_ “My annoyin’ little brother and his friend. They get on everyone’s nerves.” _

_ “Annoying? I didn’t get that vibe.” _

_ “Suna has a short temper. Osamu is so fuckin’ clingy I wish he’d just disappear, y’know? I can’t even sleep in my own bed alone because he comes crawlin’ in at the slightest sound.” _

_ “Some people are more sensitive. You need to be nicer.” _

_ “What for?” _

_ “He’s family. Plus, he’s not annoying at all. You really need to stop being an asshole to him.” _

_ “He doesn’t know anythin’. I act like an angel around him all the time he’d never suspect a thin’!” _

_ “You have a shitty personality.” _

_ “But that’s what’s so great about me~” _

_ “No, it fucking isn’t. God, I can’t wait to get out of here.” _

_ “Omi-Omiiii! Yer so mean!” _

Suna’s insides start mixing up when he realises that this all could’ve been avoided if he hadn’t been so nosy. Osamu looks like a wreck, literally falling into Suna’s arms. Suna helps him walk to the back of the house and into the foyer while whispering sweet nothings into his ear in hopes it helps him calm down.

Osamu sits down on one of the couches. This whole time not a single tear left his eyes but the feeling of ultimate betrayal emits from his body. “Osamu, your eyes are beautiful. Your hair is so, so soft,” Suna continues holding him. “You have such pretty skin and the best personality. You’re so warm and your skin is soft. You’re perfect so don’t let what he said get to you,” Suna whispers. Osamu removes himself from Suna’s embrace and sits up.

“It’s okay. I’m just overreacting. Come on, let’s make dinner now,” Osamu says, seeming to have gone completely back to normal. That is if you don’t count the blank look in his eyes. “Osamu, stop it! You know you’re not overreacting! Atsumu’s just a fucking bitch,” Suna exclaims. “No, he is not! Don’t speak about him like that!” Osamu shouts then storms out of the foyer.

Suna  _ vows  _ to tear Atsumu a new one.

The Miyas are 3rd years now and Miya Atsumu is the godforsaken captain of the Inarizaki volleyball team. Miya Osamu managed to score a relationship with Suna Rintarou and they are even engaged. Miya Atsumu asked Sausa Kiyoomi out but was rejected and told to fix himself. That caused a problem. Atsumu is now jealous of Osamu and does whatever he can to ruin his relationship with Suna but Suna knows the extents Atsumu would go to just to break them up so he’s cautious.

“Suna, wanna stay over tonight?” Osamu inquires with the cutest eyes ever on their walk to the Miya household. “Nope, not going to look. You won’t persuade me. I have an appointment in the morning so I can’t.” “We can just wake up early.” “Osamu, you know I love you and that I want to be with you every second of my life but I am not a morning person so waking up early is off the table.” Osamu sulks a tiny bit but perks back up after Suna gives him a kiss on his temple.

“Suna. I...want to try it out soon.” Suna freezes in his tracks with his face already every shade of red there is. “You want...to try it? I don’t know. What if one of us gets hurt?” Osamu sighs. Suna is always rational about things so arguing with him is useless. “...Though I do want a piece of that. You look sexy when you’re shirtless,” Suna whispers in Osamu’s ear. “Gah! Suna, don’t do that!” The younger whines while blushing furiously.

“Make it home safely,” Osamu demands. “Yeah yeah. Love you,” Suna mutters before kissing his fiance on the lips. “Bleh. Now go home,” Osamu grumbles while managing to turn even redder.

Osamu walks into his house with a small sense of worry. Atsumu doesn’t talk to him that much anymore so his usual greeting when he gets home late is nonexistent.

Miya parents are never home so it’s quiet when Osamu walks around a bit. He makes sure the house is completely empty for besides himself and his twin but freezes when he hears sounds coming from the den. He walks slowly down the corridor on his toes and cracks the door the tiniest bit. There, sitting on the couch is Atsumu.

Normal.

Which means there’s nothing to worry about.

Osamu sighs then turn around and head back down the corridor until he hears the den door open. Osamu turns around and his heart drops. “‘Tsumu…?” Osamu whispers as he walks up to him. Atsumu is frozen in place with a horrified look on his face. Osamu cups his cheek and looks down at his body.

There are black and purple bruises everywhere.

Osamu shakes his head quickly and snaps out of it. He drags Atsumu up the stairs and into the blonde’s bedroom. He forces him to sit on his bed then leaves and heads to the kitchen. He gets a bucket from a cabinet and fills it with ice water then goes into a cabinet and pulls out their giant first aid kit. He takes everything and goes up the stairs, being careful not to drop anything but also moving quickly.

Once he’s back in Atsumu’s room he puts the stuff on the floor and gets to work. Osamu, first, makes his older brother strip to his underwear then pulls out aloe vera and applies it to every part where there’s a bruise. He’s gentle with his fingers in fear of putting Atsumu in any more pain than he’s already in. He then pulls out some cloth bandages and triple-layers them then dips them into the ice water. He wraps them around his brother’s injured spot, making sure to not make anything too tight.

When the younger is finished he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and something warm lands on his hand.  _ No. He’s not going to let himself cry.  _ He picks up the bucket and first-aid kit and leaves his perturbed brother alone in his own, not expecting nor wanting a thank you.

Months and years went by since then.

Neither of the twins had seen each other since.

Now here they are again. Staring into each other’s eyes at a match.

Suna had finally convinced Osamu to attend a match between MSBY Black Jackals and Sendai Frogs. It wasn’t easy since Osamu did not want to see the match due to work but of course, Suna went behind his back and played with the schemes so here he is now. Staring his brother in the eye from the bleachers.

Osamu will admit Atsumu was a liar.

An asshole.

Good-for-nothing.

Deplorable.

But never once had him being a bad sibling ever cross his mind.

…

……

………

…………

…………....

“YOU CAN DO IT, ATSUMU!”


End file.
